Ouran High Juliet Club: An new rose bloom
by Shuridaru-chan
Summary: This is the squeal to OHJC
1. The Moirnazoka Family

**Dear Fans I know your all excited to read Ouran High Juliet club: A new rose bloom and I hope you enjoy it. If you are reading the sequal and have not read Ouran High Juliet club thats Ok you know why because this goes on new charactors and they way they deal with high school I hope you like it as much as the loyal fans loved the oringal story. So with out farther adue I give you Ouran High Juliet Club: A new rose bloom. **

**Your Favorite knuckle head writer,**

**Shura Olkit Random**

* * *

Our story starts out in a simple Mason in the country side of Newyork where in the basement of this estate an teen age girl is working on something as importent to her as it is to the parents who are annoyed by their childern staying home because of the common cold

Issy fixed her bright green goggles, as she was getting ready to drop a purple substance into a bright yellow substance

"Easy, Issy girl if you can do this than you will have the cure for the common cold." She said to herself as her tremendously dark short black hair made no attempt to distract her as her brown eyes carefully watched her shaking hands she was just about to drop the right amount until

"ISSY! AUNT ASHLEY SAYS COME OUT OF YOUR LAB!" Yelled Issy's older cousin at the top step of the basement of the mason her cousin's yelling caused Issy to mess up and put too much of the purple mixture in the yellow it fizzed up and then

**BOOM!**

"DAMN IT AYAME!" Yelled Issy as her older cousin fell down the steps because of the smoke as Issy coughed loudly and the basement door was kicked open once more

"Alright what is on fire!" Yelled the two oldest siblings both holding buckets of water with a spray hose connected to it

"Aya ruined my experiment! It was suppose to cure the comment cold!" Yelled Issy Moirnazoka as the older Moirnazoka has sighed

"Ayame you should learn to be less loud." Said Honoka being the mothering type of the group of teens

"No way! Am I going to change for her!" Yelled Ayame as Takumi shook his head in annoyance he looked a lot like his father, as did Honoka and Issy look like their mother

Even Ayame looked like a younger version of Lil

"Alright! What's with the racket down here! Was there a war and I wasn't invited!" Yelled Ashley Nicole Moirnazoka mother of Honoka, Issy, and Takumi Moirnazoka and wife of Takashi Moirnazoka

"Mom! I was trying to make a cure for the common cold and Aya ruined it!" Whined Issy as her mother smiled and ruffled up her small clone's head

"Ayame your mother wants you." Said Ashley turning to her niece as she ran up stairs and she looked at her soot covered clone and her two older children and smiled

Takumi looked like Takashi except he had her eyes brown almost black they all had dark black hair which Ashley's mother adored, Honoka looked like Ashley because of the way her hair was paired but acting more mothering than what Ashley would not to say she was a bad mother no she wasn't her children adored their Okaa-san **(Mother).** More than anything

Takashi was a great father too, he would support anything the children wished to do and anything Ashley wanted to do he was pretty much in Ashley's opinion the perfect husband.

They where going to move to Japan soon because they had been living in the states all their lives and Ashley wanted now that they where old enough for them to go to Ouran. Even Lil and Satoshi had moved in with them the house was big enough and it wasn't that they didn't get along it's just Issy can't stand it when she's working on research and Ayame runs in. thank goodness they where rich.

Honoka and Takumi where twins but fraternal Honoka's eyes where the same as her father's a soothing blue they where both seventeen

While Issy aka Izumi the youngest was the spitting image of Ashley with her wild personality she got around friends. Issy was a genius no really the whole Elbert Einstein thing she had going on there. Though Ashley's mother calms that she was a genius too and that's where Issy got it from Issy's fifth teen

Satoshi and Lil had two children while Takashi and Ashley had three

Satoshi and Lil had Ayame and little Yasu

Yasu was only seven but he was the most mature charming little guy you've ever seen

Ayame was just like Lil loud proud and loved fashion she is fifth teen

Ok you three come on up and we'll tell you the news. Said Ashley walking up to the stairs as the three other Moirnazoka walked after her

* * *

**Shura: So tell me what you think!**

**Oh and here's what the names mean**

**Izumi:"fountain, spring"**

**Ayame:"iris"**

**Takumi: "artisan" or"skilled"**

**Honoka:"harmony" "Flower"**


	2. To Japan

Across the pond in Japan the unison family was going on through out their day

"Yuudai give it back!" Yelled Hinata jumping in place as her older brother laughed and held her dairy higher

"Yuudai give your sister back her dairy now!" Yelled Nicky Unison as Yuudai sighed and handed it back to his sister

"Mom why so busy?" Said Yuudai watching his mother point the workers to where to move things

"Mommy's friend is coming to move here and she's my best friend and your two's cousin along with some of your other cousins.'' Said Nicky looking at the brown headed Unisons with golden eyes

Yuudai was a handsome young sixteen-year-old boy and had his mother's out going personality among friends but had his father's caring personality when he saw someone hurt his hair style was closer to Hayate's

Hinata was a charming fourteen-year-old girl she had the trademark unison wit and her mother's looks her hair was a brighter brown than Yuudai's was. Her hair style is the same as nicky's but she holds hers in a ponytail

In the Nekozawa family, they where calmly going through things in their traditional gothic manor with darken curtains

Rina Nekozawa and Umehito Nekozawa's two sons where walking together through their home

"Haru what do you think Mother is going to speak to us about?" Asked a light haired blond looking at his darker blond brother

"I don't know Hayato but I did over hear Mother speaking about two women name Lil and Ashley moving back to Japan." Said Haru as Hayato nodded

Haru is the younger of the two and looked more like their father. Unlike Umehito nether of the boys had any problems with light in fact they enjoyed it. However, they made sure that their rooms where dark enough for their father to visit them. Haru was starting his first year at Ouran and he's four teen

Hayato is oldest and is on his second year in Ouran, he looked more like Rin. Nevertheless, the trouble was both of the boys where very bashful around the opposite sex. Hayato is six-teen

In France the Hitachiin family was going through a normal day

Hisoka was chasing her trouble some cousins and brother

"RUN KOHANA RUN!" Yelled Leiko laughing as they ran away from his sister

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Yelled Hisoka as Toshihiro tripped and was in the wrath of Hisoka

Hisoka was about to close in on her cousin when the mothers came to the rescue

"Hisoka, can't you learn to take a joke." Scolded her mother Kunai Hitachiin as Tasia Hitachiin shook her head in disappointment at their children's childish acts

Hisoka looked a lot like Kunai she had the same brown hair as her but she had Kaoru's golden eyes Hisoka is sixteen she had the revengeful Gunderson attitude that the Gunderson women got

Leiko looked like Kaoru and is one year younger than Hisoka he had the Gunderson green eyes he acted more like Hikaru though

Kohana looked like Tasia but with the Hitachiin ginger hair and Tasia's eyes she was shy like Tasia too Kohana is four teen but yet she was out going once she got to know the person and much like Hikaru after that

Toshihiro was the calmer and lazier of the group and was highly intelligent but not to the point of genius **(Yet)** he had the Hitachiin boy cut and Tasia's brown hair Toshihiro is Kohana's twin

At the Kasanoda Home it was going smoothly their only child Raiden walked through the manner happily as he walked to where his parents told him to go and talk to them

Raiden had pinkish hair and blue eyes he had looks of Ritsu and Yuki but looked like nether one but he did look scary to most people but really he was just a gaint teddy bear. A gaint scary pink haired teddy bear yeah so loveable

At the Ootori home Tadashi was being told by his parents about who was coming and being the perfect child he was and the spitting image of Kyouya but only with green eyes he simply nodded Tadashi is seventeen

As all of the children reached to their parents they explained to them about their old friends and their possible family and how some where moving to Japan some yelled in happiness and some in anger some just simply nodded their heads

But a few families where unaware or already told their children like in the Haninozuka they had an undying trust in their family the parents never lied to the children and the children never lied to the parents and even if they tried they couldn't because their mother was Keykie Haninozuka **(A/N: Hey that does have a nice ring to it)** She practically could tell if you where right handed or left. But that's what you get when your friends in high School where the most crazy and out landish because by the time you graduate you've done, seen, or heard everything. Poor kids, they never had a chance

Their oldest name was Akio he is seventeen his in he's second year, Aiko has a normal height that a boy his age should and he's very dashing and polite to everyone he meets a strawberry blond is his hair color and he has Mitsukuni's eyes and his love for cute things.

Their second child is Makoto age sixteen in his first year he is as sincere and honest as his name means his hair color is more on Keykie's shade but a lighter one his eyes are the same as Keykie's too bright Orange. He has Mitsukuni's usual height. He has a stigmatism so he has to wear glasses

Yoshi age fifth teen is the third child and the most quiet one as his name means. He looks exactly like Mitsukuni with his height and hair style the only different thing is the color of the eyes. Yoshi mostly keeps to himself half the time

And the youngest and only girl of the children is Amarante she is short like Mitsukuni but is shy like Keykie and looks exactly like her even the way her hair is parted the only thing different is that she keep her long hair in a pony tail

But unlike the Haninozuka's the Souho's had no idea that their old high school friends would be reunited with them


	3. Going around the school

But unlike the Haninozuka's the Souho's had no idea that their old high school friends would be reunited with them

Once all of our protagonist's families had made it to where they where going they just had to get to the legionary Ouran Academy

"Ouran Academy is for the rich and famous or the really smart. Money talks here first then intelligents." Said Honoka reading a paper about the school as the Moirnazoka siblings walked around the campus exploring it before the school had to start

"It doesn't really say that does it?" Asked Takumi taking the paper away from his twin sister and looking at it unlike Takashi, Takumi talked a lot more just around his siblings or if he deemed you worthy of hearing his voice

"See I told you." Said Izumi who had the paper first but it was took by Honoka and then Takumi took it

"I just can't believe they'd be so blunt about that." Said Honoka as Takumi threw the paper in the thrash can near by

"What kind of idiot runs this place?" Asked Issy as her older siblings shrugged

"My fathers an idiot." Whined Taro as his mother shrugged

"Haruhi!" Yelled a eccentric voice from down stairs of the Souho mansion Haruhi sighed as she got up and took one last look at her oldest child

Taro Souho the poor boy was embarrassed of his father he had Haruhi's sane personality and some of her looks, he had the same hair cut as Tamaki but he had Haruhi's hair. But Tamaki's blue eyes. Girls practically drooled over him but he didn't even give any of them the time of day. Personally he hated it that all the girls would be so shallow to judge him upon his looks Taro is fifth teen

"What is it now Tamaki." Said Haruhi after she reached down stairs to find her daughter her poor sweet daughter having to play dress up with Daddy again Sachi Souho had a pure heart of gold she was fourteen and still called her father daddy just because it made him happy. And her heart of gold could be seen by the world because of her golden blond hair

Sachi truthfully hated too much girly stuff and just wanted the respect any human being should get but she pushed that all a side for her father every now and again. She had Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes which went well with her hair. Boy's drooled over her but Sachi didn't notice. Sachi thought she was ugly. Haruhi had no idea where she got this idea from it's just been that way ever sense she could talk

"Look!" Said Tamaki raising his hands up to show Haruhi what he had dressed their daughter in now

"It looks like Ouran's school uniform." Said Haruhi non-chantey as Tamaki sulked in his corner of woe but quickly turned around

"You don't get it Haruhi it looks perfect on my dear daughter!" Exclaimed Tamaki hugging Sachi as he spun her around

"Tamaki put Sachi down." Said Haruhi as her daughter secretly thanked her mother as she was sat down and_ 'Daddy'_ went to sulk in the corner

"Strange place Japan is Hayato." Said Haru as they looked at their map of the school they had moved from Russia to Japan in a matter of three days only a few people where on campus among them was three children the boy of the group was freakishly tall and they could easily point out the youngest they where in the garden part of the school

"Ooo Rosaceae family." Said Issy as she looked through the brushes of Roses she spotted some tall standing sunflowers

"They have Helianthus annuus here too?" Said Issy as her sibling nodded they've spent so much time with Issy they know what she's saying in Latin

Not so far away Raiden Kasanoda was looking at the gardens he had taken his love for gardening from his father he understood what Issy was saying but it just surprised him that someone could know so much about flowers he looked over from behind the bush and saw what appeared to be siblings looking around at the school. Personally the girl that was naming off the flowers in Latin wasn't his taste but the girl looking at the near by lily pad was she looked nice and peaceful

"Izumi Moirnazoka please calm down." Said the girl as Raiden face begin to match is pinkish hair she sounded like an angel to him but as he was day dreaming the girl with bright green goggles caught him off guard by hanging upside down not even two inches in front of his face

"Lepidoptera of the emperor species." She said pointing at his forehead

"W-what?" Said Raiden as his blush got darker

"Izumi leave the poor boy alone." Said the tall boy lifting Izumi off of the arch upside down

"Hey! Takumi put me down he has a butterfly on his forehead and it's my favorite species!" Whined Izumi as _'Takumi'_ shook his head

"Sorry about that Izumi tends to be excited when it comes to stuff like this." Said the girl as Raiden nodded dumbly she looked like an angel to him as sparkles surrounded her

"My names Moirnazoka, Honoka what's yours?" She said holding out a hand waiting to shake Raiden's hand patently

"Kasanoda, Raiden." He said some how not stuttering shaking his hand as Honoka gave him a warm smile and waited for her siblings to introduce themselves

"I'm Moirnazoka, Izumi but most people call me Issy Bosanoda." Said Izumi finally getting out of Takumi's grasp and pointing at herself

"Izumi his name is Kasanoda!" Scolded Honoka as Issy shrugged

"That's boring so I changed a couple of syllables it's not big deal Nii-chan." Said Issy as Honoka sighed

"Just go find something to blow up." She said finally giving up on her sister as she ran off to see the labs in the school

"Sorry again about our sister," Takumi apologized to Raiden as he nodded

"Moirnazoka, Takumi I'm Honoka's twin brother." He said simply in his naturally deep voice

While this was happening Issy walked through the halls of Ouran looking around

"Is everything in this school pink?" She asked no one really as she looked inside a class room with kids her age in it

"Common Shi-shi this is boring!" Whined a girl that looked a bit like him

_'They must be twins'_ thought Issy before the girl said one more thing to the boy before slamming open the door and slamming poor Izumi into the wall and then storming off

"O-ouch." She cried almost silently as she fell like a piece of paper on the floor with her eyes spinning  
Why must this always happen to me? She whined loud enough for the boy to head

"Murphy's law anything can go wrong will go wrong," Stated the boy towering over her small slumped body

"Murphy's a sick basterd that's what went wrong." Murmured Issy finally getting up and dusting herself of invisible dust as she heard the boy laugh lazily

"Funny, I'm guessing like most of the girls in school-." Said the boy but was cut off by Issy

"Ok person you just did not put like most girls in the school and was thinking about adding me into the sentence, what have you been smoking." Said Issy as the boy's lazy eyes stared at her waiting for her to go on

"I'm a genius you know like Elbert Einstein." She said slowly as the boy cracked another lazy smile

"Nice to meet you Ms. Genius. Meet me Mr. Almost Genius." He said smiling with his hands shoved into his pockets as the girls green goggles shined in the light a bit

"Cool." Said the girl spacing out slightly as she walked over to the window

"Yeah nice view isn't it." he said as the girl ignored him

"What's your name Mr. Almost genius or am I going to have to call you Shi-shi?" Said Issy grinning as she turned to see the look on the boy's face she could almost see a small red vein on his forehead

"Hitachiin, Toshihiro." He said holding out his hand to shake Issy's

"Moirnazoka, Izumi but everyone calls me Issy." She said shaking his hand as the boy looked intently her as if he was studying her

"SHI-SHI!" Yelled the girl from earlier running back in the room and jumping behind the table

"Kohana what is it now?" Said Toshihiro as Kohana trembled from under the table

"OH HANA COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Came a loud female voice as Issy stuck her pinkie in her ear to try and fix it for the damage of the loud voice and the poor girl had no idea what would happen next because when the owner of the loud voice thought Izumi was Kohana that's where she screwed her self. Remember children the Moirnazoka family is a marshal arts family. **YOU DO NOT SNEAK UP ON THEM!**

"There you are you little brat." Said the loud voice and out of muscle memory Issy elbowed her in the stomach first then turned around and round housed kicked her on the other side of the room

"Opps sorry I come from a Marshal arts family." Said Issy as the girl that she beat up eyes where as wide as dinner plates


	4. Meet your cousins!

**Shura: Hiya! *Doges bullets shot at her* Ugh would you consider excepting the excuse that I was kidnaped by the FBI and forced to do a secert mission? No. Well sorry then^^ Anywho! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far and don't be afaird to ask questions about the charactors or requestion something like I dunno a certent charactor be paired up with another so not to bother you any more enjoy the newwest chappie! Ja ne!**

* * *

"You are officially my idol!" Bellowed the ginger haired girl with curly hair pointing at Issy who sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck

"Ugh thanks I guess." Said Issy rubbing the back of her neck as the girl was on her knees bowing at Issy

"I never thought I'd see the day." Said Toshihiro smiling ear to ear mocking his temperamental cousin earning him a dose of 'tough love' on his head

Soon the Moirnazoka siblings where picked up by their limo driver and drove to a unfamiliar Mansion they all got out of the car once they came to a stop and three boys and one girl who where all outside stared at them

"Nya! The smallest one is so cute!" Cried who appeared to be the oldest running up and grabbing poor Issy in a death grip

"Who are you?!" Said Issy after managing to save her face for the boy's chest as the boy smiled brightly

"I'm your cousin! Actually we're only related by mirage but that's not the point!" said the boy as his siblings managed to free Issy and pull the boy off of her

"Sorry about Akio he just loves what he thinks to be cute." Said the girl with a small pink blush on her cheeks staring up at the tall teens with her orange eyes

"Akio! Calm down!" Yelled a boy with ginger hair and glasses and orange eyes as rivers of tears streamed down Akio's face as he cried like a small child wanting his favorite toy

"I feel violated." Said Issy with a bewithered look on her face

"Don't worry about it he does that to almost everyone, even us at times." Said a boy with almost yellowish eyes and blond hair

"Issy" Said Issy sticking her hand out to shake the blonds hand

"Yoshi" Said the boy shaking it their height was a couple of inches Issy was unusually short for the Moirnazoka family but she's being growing a lot

"OMG SHE GOT YOYO-KUN TO TALK!!!!" Yelled Aiko as he flapped his arms around to make a point

"Baka." Said the ginger head boy hitting his older brother on the head

"Owie Mako! You should know not to hurt your older brother!" Whined Aiko as the boy hit him over the head again

"I told you not to call me that. And besides I'll stop hurting you when you stop being a baka!" Snapped the boy

"But Makoto!!" Whined Aiko as a large vein throbbed on the gingered haired boy's head

"And to think your name means bright boy!" yelled Makoto as Aiko smartly replied that he's name meant sincere and honest but he was only mean to him by saying that he earned another good whack on the head

"Do they always do this?" Asked Issy turning to Yoshi who was officially her favorite out of the three brothers she didn't know what to think of about the nameless girl with red hair

"Yes." Said Yoshi still standing next to Issy as they watched the oldest sibling fight

Aiko was being strangled by Makoto after smartly saying that he was also selfish and that he was named wrong

"Again sorry about my brothers Aiko and Makoto they always fight like this even if they are very close." Said the girl as the taller Moirnazoka siblings nodded

"I guess we should introduce ourselves." Said Honoka as Takumi nodded looking at his sister

"I'm Honoka and this is Takumi." Said Honoka pointing between themselves as the girl smiled sweetly

"Haninozuka, Amarante" She said smiling so sweetly Honoka and Takumi could of swore they saw bright multi-colored bubbles appear around her…….yeah that's kinda creepy

Soon after that being said another limo pulled up and out stepped a woman with bright red hair and yellow eyes along with a man that looked a lot like the Moirnazoka siblings Okaa-san and following out after them was two children one a girl and another a boy both had brown hair and yellowish eyes

"Yuudai!" Yelled Aiko managing to get out of Makoto's grip and ran to Yuudai

"Aiko I thought I'd never see you again." Said Yuudai in a soothing voice as their limbs interlocked one another

"And I thought I'd never see you again Yuudai." Said Aiko as a blush appeared on his cheeks Honoka, Takumi, and Issy's jaws dropped and Honoka screamed not for enjoyment she's a homophobe in other words she's terrified of Homosexuals

Takumi comforted his sister as she shook with fear. Issy's eye twitched

"Homosexual's their homosexuals? My cousin is a Homo?!" She said in almost a dazed voice rambling about her cousin by marriage whom she only meet a few minutes ago. Of course it made sense though

"No their not they just act like that." Said Yoshi who was curious to why Issy's sister was scared

"Then their just Moron's." Said Issy turning to Yoshi as he nodded

"Figured that much." Said Issy ad Yuudai and Aiko realized it wasn't a cry of enjoyment of the 'show' it was a cry of terror

"Young maiden why are you crying!" Exclaimed Yuudai as Takumi literally picked up his sister and walked off after glaring at this Yuudai boy who of which he officially disliked from that moment

"Yuudai! She's a Homophobic! I told you that twenty times before we left." Scolded Ashley's look a like

"No worries Hayate! Auntie Nicky to the rescue!" Exclaimed Nicky short of jogging over to Takumi and Honoka

"Why is your sister homophobic?" Questioned Yoshi turning to Issy who sighed and muttered

"Damn hair solon." she muttered under her breath and Yoshi decided he _so_ did not want to know


	5. Daddy!

**Shura: whhoo hoo another chappie, though I'm kinda sad you guys have no suggestions to what the childerns talents should be or just review for the sake of doing so. I'm bored and it's the week end please do it for Hunny-sempai?**

* * *

"Why is your sister homophobic?" Questioned Yoshi turning to Issy who sighed and muttered

"Damn hair solon." she muttered under her breath and Yoshi decided he_ so_ did not want to know

"Hi!" Said a brown haired girl popping out of no where scaring Issy and making her jump onto Yoshi

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Issy yelled jumping on to poor innocent Yoshi who contentedly caught her

"Yoshi-kun what's wrong with her?" Asked the Brown headed girl as Yoshi grunted in annoyance towards the girl

"You scared me that's what's wrong!" Snapped Issy and about that time the Moirnazoka family limo pulled up

"Oh sorry!" She said smiling as Issy sweat dropped as she frowned slightly at the girl

"I'm Hinata Unison! Nice to meet you!" Said Hinata after Yoshi sat Issy down

"Issy Moirnazoka." Said Issy as Hinata smiled brightly 'Geeze it's like looking at the sun when she smiles' Thought Issy almost grabbing her goggles and putting them on her eyes

As this was being said nicky had spotted her old best friend and her eyes lit up

"DADDY!" She yelled over the teens chattering making them spot what they where doing as she ran over to Ashley and hugged her tightly

"Daddy?" Said Most of the teens with their eyes twitching as Nicky had her best friend in a choke hold

"N-nicky l-let g-go!" Wheezed Ashley turning blue

"Sorry Ashley I just missed you so much! Why did you have to move to America!" Whined Nicky as Ashley rubbed the bridge of her noise  
"I don't know nicky maybe because I was drunk." Ashley sarcastically remarked as Nicky went into 'Mommy mode' and starting scolding her

"Ashley you should know not to get drunk you have three children now and a husband goodness! How does Mori put up with you!" Ranting Nicky as Ashley had annoyed look on her face

"I don't know nicky I guess he's just very tolerant." Said Ashley with sarcasm dripping from her words

"Nicky you should calm down you know just as well as I do what happens when Ashley's patients run out." Warned Hayate as Nicky just kept on ranting "Blah bla blah You still have your figure from high school Blah bla blah bla blah." that continued for about five more minutes until Ashley lost her cool

"NICKY SHUT THE HELL UP! I HAD TO MOVE TO FUCKING AMERICA BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING MOVIE PRODUCER!" Yelled Ashley at the top of her lungs as her children's faces looked terrified they had never seen their mother lose her cool and American actors are annoying as is

Ashley huffed after that out burst

"feel better?" Said Nicky as Ashley nodded and Nicky smiled and patted her back

"You didn't tell me you where working in movies." Said Nicky as Ashley sweat dropped

"How could you not tell the only brand I let the actors use is yours." Said Ashley as the teens sweat dropped

"well no wonder your out burst was so loud!" Said Nicky as Ashley roughly laughed

"Mom who actually are these people?" Asked Issy walking over to her mother

"They're your father's and mine old friends and your cousins!" Said Ashley bighting up for her youngest child as yet another limo pulled up and a five foot four inches blond haired man with brown eyes stepped out and was followed by a dark red haired woman with orange eyes

"Ne, Keykie why couldn't I had slept in the car!" Whined the boy with a slightly deep voice with still a childish tone to it

"Because Mitsukuni you know you'll get a kink in your neck." Scolded the woman

"But now I won't be able to play with the kids!" Whined Mitsukuni as his left hand rubbed the sleep out of his left eye

"Oi, Mitsukuni-sempai!" yelled Ashley childishly as she waved at him across the large lawn with takashi standing next to her as always Hunny perked up as look at them with tears on the brim of his eyes

"ASHLEY TAKASHI!" Yelled Mitsukuni running to them and some how tackling them into a hug and out of habit climbing on to Takashi's shoulders who stood there stoic as always **(A/N: -_-' Something's never change)**

Keykie sighed this was not a good impression for the children but what the hell they're old enough to know better she childishly ran to Ashley and tackled her to the ground in a tight hug that could rival Nicky's

Once everything got settled down the parents explained to the children why they where acting so strange, as they sat inside of the large estate they seemed to understand for the most part but Aiko yelled that his brain hurt after that earning him a good whack on the head from Makoto


	6. Bosanoda your hair is pink

Soon after that school started and the protagonists started going to school

Amarante who Issy was now calling Ame and Issy herself and Hinata who Issy called Hina. Walked to school side by side it had been three weeks sense they meet and Ayame had went her own route and made friends with some girl named Hisoka and was walking to school with her and her brother. But anyway The three became very close friends and had a lot of sleepovers at Issy's place because Nicky would sob happy about how it reminded her of when she was their age when they stayed at Hinata's house

Issy nodded listening to Hinata gab and Ame did too but Hinata stopped talking and froze up when she seen a figure ahead with pinkish hair and Ame froze up too they both whispered at the same time

"Raiden-san" they where about to pull out their cell phones and call their limo drivers to drive them to school until Issy recognized the boy

"YO BOSANOVA-KUN!" Yelled Issy running up to the pinked haired boy as he turned around only to be tackled into a hug by the girl

"Ugh…Hello Issy-san" Said Raiden confused to why she was hanging on him like he was her big brother

"Bosanoda do you like my sister?" Said Issy grinning devilishly as Raiden's face begin to match his hair

"I-Issy-san I d-don't think that it would polite for me to say something like that when I just met Moirnazoka-san." Said Raiden blushing madly as

"Bah your so plain!" Said Issy making a 'ewe' face as Raiden become worried what if Honoka didn't like plain guys

"Nii-chan would love you! You know when she was seven her favorite color was pink!" Said Issy making a new devilish face as Raiden blushed again and cursed himself inwardly talking to Issy was like taking a emotional rollercoaster

"M-my hair isn't pink it's lightish red" Said Raiden as Issy scowled and jumped off of him

"It's pink Bosanoda," Said Issy crossing her arms as she saw in the back ground Ame and Hinata with their jaws dropped

"I-Issy h-how d-do y-you k-k-know Raiden-san." Called Ame from ten feet away as Issy frowned

"That stutters annoying Ame you need to get rid of it" Said Issy with alight scowl on her face stuttering was one of the few ticks Issy had

"Issy you should be more nice." Scolded Hinata marching over to Issy snapping her words in Issy's face as she smirked Hinata's eyes widened realizing she had just marched over to Raiden-san and meeped Issy adjusted her goggles and turned to Raiden and grabbed his hand and dragged him the rest of the way to Ouran

Issy was wearing the boys uniform because one she didn't like the girls and two it didn't match her goggles Raiden was blushing like crazy Issy didn't exactly know the customs in Japan being raised in America and he jerked his hand away before they got to school grounds Issy just shrugged and saw her cousin walking with the girl she beat up 'Opps so that's Hisoka' Thought Issy sheepishly Satoshi and Lil had moved out into a Masion neighboring Ashley's and Takashi's estate which is near Lil's and Ashley's old ones thus meaning they where near their grandparents but anyway I should be getting back to the story

"HELLO OURAN HIGH ACADEMY! Ayame Moirnazoka is gonna rock your world! Then Issy Moirnazoka is gonna to blow it up with her preposterous experiments!" Yelled Ayame at the end of her sentence hugging her cousin from behind

"Aya you don't even know what preposterous means." Said Issy sweat dropped and Ayame huffed Childishly and crossed her arms

"I do to!" she said stopping her foot

"Really than what does it mean if your so gosh darn smart." Said Issy smirked as Ayame glared after a few moments

"That's a stupid question Issy!" Snapped Ayame as Issy smirked and folded her arms

"A stupid question for a stupid girl." She said smirking earn a whack on the head from Ayame

"Phht! I'm not stupid Izumi! I got into class A!" Snapped Ayame as Issy rolled her eyes so did she

"ISSY-CHAN!!!!!!" Yelled a exocentric voice as Aiko ran toward his cousin by marriage and picked her up and started hugging her

"You look so kawiia in the boy's uniform! I just knew you would! You would sooooo cute in just about anything!" Rumbled Aiko as Issy sighed and just her self be hugged at least he wasn't giving her a death grip this time

Makoto sighed as he walked up to his brother and tried to pull Issy from him and Aiko just hissed and turned around and held Issy a bit tighter

"My Issy-chan Mako! You can have her yucky meanie cousin!" Said Akio childishly proving that he saw Ayame hit_ 'his'_ Issy-chan

"Oh you just did not say that." Snapped Ayame as Aiko stuck his tongue out at her and at this moment in time Issy managed to pull out a notebook and a pencil and she started writing her will see that seeing was going to be ripped apart from being pulled on

"Akio put Issy down." Said Yoshi walking up with his hands in his pockets as Akio gave him puppy eyes and a pouty lip

"B-But Yoyo-kun!" Whimpered Akio as Yoshi stared at him with demanding eyes that said_ 'do what I say or I'll make you'_

"Fine." Akio sighed sitting his_ 'toy'_ down

"Akio Issy is not a toy she's our cousin.'' Said Yoshi scolding his big brother as Makoto gave Yoshi a curt nod of approval

"Oh my goodness! Issy this is your cousin his so cute!" Squealed Ayame picking poor Yoshi up as he sighed this always happened with girls

"AYA! PUT YOSHI DOWN BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS BACK TO AMERICA!" Yelled Issy as Ayame sighed sat Yoshi down'

"I never get to do anything!" She yelled as she marched into the school grounds Issy rolled her eyes


	7. Ouran High Juliet club?

"AYA! PUT YOSHI DOWN BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS BACK TO AMERICA!" Yelled Issy as Ayame sighed sat Yoshi down'

"I never get to do anything!" She yelled as she marched into the school grounds Issy rolled her eyes

"Of course you don't." muttered Issy as Akio smiled brightly and hugged her and walked into the school grounds after setting her down

Soon it was free period for the first years A through D a heaven sent thing for some children but not for poor Taro Souho who was running for his life from his love sick teenaged fan-girls**(maybe a couple boys)** bent on making their '_love_' known to him one way or another and as this was happening poor clueless Moirnazoka Ayame was dancing to the beat of her Ipod

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me! Don't cha wish girlfriend was fun like me! Don't cha!" Sang Ayame with a oddly amazing voice she only sang this great when one no one was around and two she couldn't hear herself sing. **(thanks to the blasting music in her ears)**

Ayame unlike most girls at Ouran was not wearing what she called a _"tacky out of style piece of garbage"_ So she modified her own uniform thanks to her fashion sense that would rival the Hitachiin brothers. It was simple really she used a modest black skirt that went down to her knees and used the boys dress shirt part of the uniform but dropped the jacket. That too was too tacky for her tastes. Ayame went on with dancing around with a few jumps and hops here and there. Until she tumbled when she should've got the hell out of there. And crash landed onto the poor burnet who was running for his life at the time. And they had landed in a very awkward position no matter where you grew up. Ayame's ear buds had popped out and she was using her hands to hold her self up and keep herself from crashing their lips together. As the boy under her blushed deeply. She stared at him for a few moments then got up and helped him up and then stared at him looking him up and down and Taro groaned inwardly another fan girl he had to deal with. He was about to run away from the dark emerald eyed girl when she said

"Those shoes so do not go with that out fit! I mean Italian leather!? Not to mention it's brown seriously! Everyone knows out of all the colors that match together brown and blue do not! You need new shoes! Black ones for that matter!" Ranted Ayame as Taro stood there dumbfounded no screaming to have his children, no I so wanna rape you right now **(A/N: Okay that's kinda creepy there)** Not a single squeal. Not only that she insulted his shoe's! Ok maybe that didn't matter but hey! He liked those shoes. Taro Souho's thoughts where cut short by the rusty burnet dragging him by the hand towards an oh so convent placed shoe shop next to the school. Was that even there before and if so why didn't he notice it?

Before he knew it he had been dragged back onto school grounds before free period had been over with a brand pair of shoes

"Alright now that problems fixed, My name is Ayame Moirnazoka and next time, WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOUR GOING!" Said Ayame starting out calmly in the beginning then yelling in the burnet's face then turning on her heel and marching off

"What the hell just happened?" Said taro wondering had he been wrong about the female part of his species

As this was going on poor Sachi was running away from the evil Ouran high sweet hearts club with a black haired girl with goggles running next to her and a girl with maroon hair that covered her left eye running on the other side. The one with the goggles was helping Sachi with her science work and the brown haired one was assisting her and they accidentally on chemicals on one of the members. Burning off their hair

The sweet hearts backed the girls into the corner and hair went flying along with pieces of outfit's the three girls where threw into the old music room number six in the south tower

"And stay there losers!" Yelled the supposed leader throwing the three girls in and locking the door

Issy and Hinata looked around the room it didn't look all that bad really but something caught Issy's eye a painting on the wall of a purple flower she got up and walked towards it. She eyed it and then moved it off the wall and there was a hole there leading to another room

While that was happening Hinata saw something that caught her eye in the middle of the room a throne like chair

Poor Sachi sat there panicking as thoughts of her never getting out of the room filled her mind

"Cool! Books!" Came the green goggled girl voice and Sachi looked over and saw the girl with a arm full of books

"What Issy-chan?" Asked the browned haired girl to her fellow burnet as she sat the books down at a coffee table and sat on a near by pink couch

She picked up the first book that caught her eye and blew off the dust accidentally hitting Hinata in the face

"Hey! Issy! Not cool!" Said Hinata sneezing in-between words

"sorry." Said Issy barely paying attention to Hinata's rants

She stared down at the book it was a scrap book and on the front it had her mother Hinata's mother and ame's mother Ayame's mother and several other unknown girls standing together

Nicky was sitting in a throne like chair which to Hinata remembered being in the center of the room. Ashley was standing next to her as her left glasses lens gleamed as she smiled. Keykie was wearing a large sunflower hat that looked like it was usually used for gardening. Lil was holding a shorter girl on her shoulders as she laughed. The rest of the group was laughing and smiling and at the bottom of the picture that looked like it was written in gold

**_'Ouran high Academy's: Juliet Club'_**

As Issy and Hinata sat there next to each other on the couch forgetting that the other girl was there who had made her way over and sat next to them

The next picture had Nicky dressed up like an outlaw and Ashley dressed up like an artist and they where prosing smiling

The picture beside it had Hunny tackling Keykie into a hug as she blushed madly and little comments where cut out beside it and one was from Ashley  
_'There's such a thing as being to nice Keykie'_ was what it said

The picture under it was of Nicky and Ashley holding up different colored Scooby doo dolls and the caption said _'they're just jealous of our sexy Scooby doo dolls'_

Issy and Hinata couldn't help but laugh at that as Sachi remained clueless

The picture on the next page had Kyouya, Tamaki, Nicky and Ashley all standing together. Ashley and Kyouya looked annoyed because Kyouya was dressed in a wedding dress and Ashley was dressed in a tux. Tamaki was dressed in a tux and Nicky was dressed in a wedding dress. Tamaki was hanging onto Kyouya's arm and Nicky was hanging on to Ashley's arm.

Issy and Hinata laughed at that and Sachi simply giggled she knew who Kyouya was obviously because he is her father's best friend and Tamaki still calls Kyouya mommy

Hinata moved a bit around this couch was very uncomfortable. She got up and lifted up the cushion nothing was there. But she spotted what no one else in the world would spot a faint outline of a book a very thick one to be that. She removed one of her hair pins and took the sharp in of it and cut around the book careful not to harm it. Then she pulled it out it was large ten times the size of a normal book. This catching the attention of Issy she put the scrap book down and helped Hinata set the book on the table

There it lay in it bright red glory written in sliver in big bold letters _'The how to be a Juliet attention number one'_


	8. First day first member

**Shura: Okay okay you can yell at me! I have been slacking from this because my muse ranway but now it came back and here is a long chappie! **

**

* * *

**The girls crowded around the book

"What is it?" Asked Sachi as Issy and Hinata started at it

"A rule book?" Asked Hinata as Issy opened it

**To be a Juliet is the embodiment of a boy's thoughts of the perfect girl, normally in a Juliet club there no more than ten members. Because if you have more than that you have to have Sub types. The Ouran Juliet Club was founded by Nicky Tusuecio and Ashley Unison, the job of Juliet is to help the male population with their problems for they are people and they have problem just like girls. The original members had only seven in the group, which consisted of**

**The Princess or Queen Type which was played by Nicky Tusuecio. To play the Princess type you need to speak flawlessly have grace and a kind giving heart.**

**The Lotia type or sub-typed the Bad girl type was played by Lizzy Gunderson. To play the lotia bad girl type is to be out going, reckless and rash with witty comments along with it.**

**The sporty type which was played by Rina Ryuu. To be the sporty type is to be kind and nice to everyone but fierce out on the field.**

**The girl next door type was played by Yuki Rhizome. To be the girl next door type you had to be everyone's friend and not judgmental.**

**The shy time was played by Keykie Tusuecio. To play the shy type is to have limitless kindness and blush a lot  
**

**The Mysterious type was played by Ashley Unison. To play the Mysterious type you have to be calm and cool always having control of the situation  
**

**The girl type was played by Lilain Gunderson. To be the girly type you have to be outspoken and well enjoy girly things.**

They glanced down and Hinata saw a piece of paper sticking out and pulled it. It was a letter she opened it

_**Dear My future daughter and or son, It's me! your mom Nicky!! I know it's you because only my child would know where to find this book**_.** _You have found the rule book to the Ouran Juliet Club, you can do one of two things here. You can restart the club because if your a boy you can make it into a Romeo's club but if you are a girl you can carry on the Juliet Club! Or you can do the outcome I don't like that much burn this book and every last one you find the Ouran Sweet hearts club is NOT to find this if you restart this club keep it hidden well or take it home and give it to me (If I'm still alive,) _**

**_3 Love 3_**

**_Your mommy _**

**_Nicky! _**

"Our Mom's where in a club why didn't they tell us," Said Issy as Hinata jumped up

"WE SHALL RESTART THE CLUB BLOND GIRL ARE YOU WITH ME!" Said Hinata standing on a coffee table

"I don't know," Said Sachi hesitantly

"Then if you aren't with me than you shall die!" Said Hinata dramatically as Sachi meeped and hid behind Issy

"So you want to start the club up again?" Asked Issy as Hinata nodded

"D-uh! Our moms where in it and besides it would be lots of fun remember how much fun they where having in those pictures," Said Hinata hopping down and opening up a random page that landed on Haruhi and the other juliets standing together

"T-that's my mom," Said Sachi pointing at the brown haired girl

"It is she looks like a guy in a dress," Said Hinata looking at the page

"Baka Hina! There are people where you can't tell their gender." Said Issy smartly

"Oh yeah what's your name?" Asked Hinata as Sachi sweat dropped

"Sachi Souho," Said Sachi as Issy and Hinata grinned

"Do you want to be a juliet Sachi-chan!" They both said

"S-sure," Said Sachi uncertin but something told her she'd regert it if she said no

"Welcome aboard!" Said Hinata grinning

* * *

While this was happening Takumi was in bit of a pickle he had fan girls

"Oh your arms are so big do you work out Takumi-kun!" Said one girl as Takumi stepped a few feet away he didn't want any attention from anyone he just wanted to be left alone with his art that was the woman he was in love with not no mortal girl art was his love

"I'm sorry I have to go," He said in his deep voice rushing out of the crowd of girls as fast as he could

"He's so shy!" Cooed the girls blushing

Taro on the other hand couldn't get this Ayame Morizanka out of his head she was so out spoken and she didn't give him a second look at his face only his shoes. He felt a bit offended all his life he's been flirted with by girls but she told him to watch where the hell he was going. And he wasn't sure that not wearing the uniform was allowed but he didn't care she looked really nice. Taro shook his head trying to get her bright green eyes out of his head. So in short to the song that Ayame was singing yes he wished his girlfriend (even if he didn't have one) was hot like her.

"Get a hold of yourself Taro," he snapped at himself he was losing his mind just thinking about the girl and at that moment Ayame walked by him not noticing he was there. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Once she out of his eye sight he managed to gather his thoughts he had to make this Ayame Morizanka his girlfriend or one of his fan-girls no girl can't fall for Taro Souho's charms all but his sister and mother of course but they don't count.

* * *

Raiden blushed a bit as Honoka sat next to him

"You don't mind that I sit next to you right Raiden-san I don't know where my brother is and your the only other person I know," Said Honoka politely as Raiden was cherry red managed to tell her he didn't mind

Every time that Honoka spoke Raiden could swear he heard Angels sing and where do those indgo roses keep coming from? For Honoka and Raiden it was lunch time although the room was bit crowded for some reason only two tables where clear.

Boys stared at Honoka almost drooling at her long inky black flowing hair that was pulled back into a simple braid. Raiden glared at the boys while Honoka wasn't looking making them squek and turn around quickly. It was offical he fell for Honoka Morizanka...... hard.

* * *

Yoshi on the other hand was being crowded by girls cooing how cute he was as he drank from the water fountain he missed Issy she was much calmer than these girls and not to meantion he's height he could actually talk to her with out hurting his neck. Speaking of her where was she?

"Excuse me ladies," Said Yoshi quietly as they parted their crowd circle as he walked away with out the girls following him because they melted into a puddle of goo about his voice

Yoshi sweat dropped girls where so weird except Issy she was the only girl that made sense around here

* * *

Akio on the other hand playing basketball with his brother Makoto

"Come on Mako try to get past me!" Said Akio laughing as Makoto stared at him blandly and ducked under his legs and shot the ball into the hoop

"I win," He said calmly as Akio's new found fan-girls screamed at Makoto he didn't have any fan-girls...... yet.

"Ladies don't yell at Mako-chan he's so nice when get to know him it was a far game!" Said Akio fearing his brother's safety


End file.
